Scorching Summer at the Beach
by Flowerstar
Summary: Mario and friends were having fun at the beach. Join them in the summer fun!


**Flowerstar: **This is a little something that I thought of. As what the summary says, it is about Mario and his pals at the beach. Enjoy reading it:)

**Disclaimer: **Must I put them in every fic I do? I own nothing.

* * *

Scorching Summer at the Beach

It is summertime at the Mushroom Kingdom and Mario and friends were having fun at the beach. Mario is relaxing on a beach towel while Peach is holding her parasol, sitting next to the plumber, Luigi and Daisy were surfing on their boards, Toad and Toadette were playing volleyball with Yoshi and Birdo, Wario and Waluigi were busy chatting to each other, Donkey Kong was banging on his bongos and Diddy Kong is dancing to the sounds, Koopa Troopa is building a sandcastle and Boo is making a sand figurine of himself.

"Mario, isn't it a nice day today?" Peach asked.

"Yep, it sure is!" Mario smiled, under his cap.

"You should put sun cream on. You could get sunburned."

"I know."

"Surf's up, bro!" Luigi yelled while surfing.

While Mario was watching his brother, he suddenly got wet. He sat up and turned around to see Wario and Waluigi holding water bottles.

"Heh, heh, looks like you had a pretty wet accident." Wario joked.

"Yeah, a really wet one!" Waluigi agreed.

They then laughed themselves to death. Mario stood up and gave them an angry stare.

"Hey! What's the big idea dumping water on me!" He shouted.

"We just did it for fun, right Waluigi?" Wario said, nudging his brother.

"Yeah, seeing you getting soaked!" Waluigi assented.

Peach stood up and gazed at the Wario Bros. angrily.

"Hey! Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?" She exclaimed.

They glared back at the princess.

"Just for the record, I'm really scared of you two." She said, innocently.

They walked off. Koopa Troopa is still building a sandcastle and when he was about to put a little flag on it, Boo appeared behind him and scared him.

"Boo!" Boo cried.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Koopa Troopa screamed.

His sandcastle collapsed to the sand. He turned around to see the ghost.

"Boo, you know I don't like that! Now, my castle is ruined, thanks to you!" He bellowed.

"Sheesh! All I did was to frighten you!" Boo hollered.

"Well, you owe me an apology!"

"I'm not saying sorry to you because Boos always scare people!"

"I know that! But you still have to say sorry!"

"I am not apologizing to you and I'm going to get some ice-cream, so bye!"

Boo went away, even though he is still floating in the air. Koopa Troopa started to build his sandcastle all over again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mario is still lying on the towel and Peach is holding her parasol as a shade. She stood up and looked at her friend.

"Mario, I'm going off to get some ice-cream. Do you want to come with me?" She inquired.

"Nope." The red-clad plumber said, still lying and not wanting to look.

"Okay, suit yourself."

She dropped the sun umbrella and it landed in front of Mario.

"Hey! Who turned off the lights?" He shouted.

"Mind this for me!" Peach called, before walking off.

The plumber got up and moved the umbrella out of the way. He stood up and noticed that the princess was gone. He grabbed it and ran, trying to catch up.

"Hey! Wait for me!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Everyone except Mario and Koopa Troopa were standing in front of the ice-cream van, eating their ice-creams and their ice-lolly.

"Where is Mario?" Luigi asked.

"He's relaxing on the beach towel minding my parasol." Peach answered.

"Princess!" A familiar voice exclaimed.

Luigi and Peach turned around to see Mario running towards them. He put his hands on his knees, breathing heavily.

"Princess… I… told… you…to…wait… for… me."

"I didn't know you want to come." Princess Peach replied.

"Oh. So, where's my ice-cream?"

The princess gave it to her mate.

"Thanks, princess." Mario grinned.

"My pleasure." Princess Peach Toadstool said with a smile.

"Anyway, I'm going off to somewhere. I'll come back later."

Mario walked off and went to Wario and Waluigi. _Now, it's payback time! _He thought. He quietly tiptoed and went behind his rival. Mario then dumped his ice-cream on Wario's head. The plumber ran off. Waluigi looked up and noticed an ice-cream on his brother's skull. He kept on tapping his brother's shoulder.

"Not now bro, can't you see I'm—"

"Er… don't look now but—"

Waluigi was cut off by Luigi and Daisy walking past them, giggling and laughing.

"Hi, ice-cream head! Are you on the menu for dessert?" Luigi laughed.

"See you around, icy!" Daisy said, giggling.

Waluigi took the ice-cream off Wario's head.

"Bro, I think somebody's playing a practical joke on you." He replied, giving it to his brother.

Wario looked at it and he was really mad.

"Ooooooh, that Mario, he's gonna pay for this!" He yelled.

He ran off and Waluigi followed him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Peach was enjoying her ice-cream and Mario stood there until he heard some voices.

"I'm gonna get you, Mario, where ever you are!"

"Yeah, we're gonna give you a knuckle sandwich you'll never forget!"

Mario turned to the princess.

"I've got to go now princess, see you!" He replied.

The red-clad plumber sprinted off. Wario ran after him and Waluigi was behind. Daisy and Luigi walked over to Peach.

"You know, watching them run, this is pretty entertaining!" Daisy said with a grin.

"Yeah!" Peach and Luigi acquiesced.

Luigi, Daisy and everyone else watched as Mario was getting chased by Wario and Waluigi. While everybody was having fun, this is a memory they'll never forget!

* * *

**Flowerstar: **Did you like it so far? This was supposed to be short but it is still a one-shot. Anyway, please read and review! 


End file.
